Eternal Queen (Klaus Mikaelson Fanfiction)
by Free.If You Believe
Summary: "Him! You're picking him, the petulant, little child who drinks and seduces any woman that so much as looks at him, over me, the person that we both know you belong with" I nod, even if it's taking everything I have not to reach up, grab him by the back of the neck and kiss him like I've never kissed anyone before. [Klaus/OC]
1. Prologue

Pain. That's the only way I can truly describe the experience of turning. Their blood trickles down your throat, burning your insides, leaving a horrible, hot, sticky aftertaste. Then there's darkness, you know you're gone, you know that you're dead...but you're not. It's like, falling asleep, you only see the dark, pitch black backdrop, but you know where you are, you remember everything, your past, your present, there's no life flashing in front of your eyes, it's just blackness.  
>But, then you feel it, the burning that started in your throat spreads through your body, your limp, lifeless body and you feel a power surging through every limb your possess. You hunger for more of the hot, red liquid that you had been feasting on only minutes before. Your senses pick up, everything seems so much louder, every small, insignificant noise that you didn't care about before suddenly sounds like a drum being hit repeatedly right next to your ear. Next is the smell, it's all so overwhelming at first, but once you tune into the sweet, metallic smell of the blood, everything else gets drowned out. Finally, comes the option, the choice you get to turn it all off, every emotion, every thought, every memory you have ever made, you can make the choice to forget it all, to live your life as an emotionless zombie with no past to care about. That's the worst part, even after being killed that's the part that gets you the most. Do you choose to remember everything? Remember everyone that you have been forced to leave behind? Or do you choose to forget it? To forget every fantastic memory that you have been given, and anyone that ever gave a damn about you throughout your life?<br>I wish I could say that I made the right choice, to not forget everybody I cared about, to remember all the good times that I had as a human, but I'd be lying. Of course I wanted to forget, so that I didn't remember the pain I had put my family through, I didn't want to remember being forced to leave my best friend, Lexi. But the thought that someday, maybe even soon, I might turn on them, make them become the monster that I was fated into, or drink from them, draining all the blood that runs through their body keeping them alive, and not even be able to remember who they are and how much they once meant to me. That was enough to make me remember.  
>The thing is by remembering my past life, my pre-vampire phase, I have been forced into remembering everything that happens post-turning, including remembering my killer; Niklaus Mikaelson.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

_Friday June 21__st__ 1680_  
>The local square is where everything happens, there's numerous different stalls, bars, houses, and a massive fountain right in the middle. My best friend, Lexi Branson, and I have been coming here ever since we were younger, only recently being allowed into the bars, but it certainly helps to make a difference when one of us needs to get away, which happens quite regularly now.<br>As I walk down the main street I take in the scene around me, the square full of local citizens, children playing about in the water-filled fountain, parents buying all the necessary items to feed their families, stall-owners bargaining to sell their old, tattered products, a basic Friday afternoon. Birds circle in the sky as the sun beats down, all trying to find the perfect time to swoop down and steal a piece of bread from one of the stalls.  
>Finally, I reach the middle of the busy street and start waiting for Lexi to arrive, the activity of the square distracting me away from the boiling, sticky temperature. Trust me when I say wearing a corset in the middle of the summer isn't fun. It just makes you hotter and more likely to collapse from heat exhaustion, something I've witnessed first-hand in the past.<br>Suddenly a hand lands on my shoulder, I turn and see Lexi stood right next to me, "sorry I'm late Aurora, I had to wait for the Rhodes family to get back before I could drop Lucas off" she guiltily tells me. She's had to step in as Lucas' mother when both their parents were cruelly taken from them, she was forced grow up, forced to lose any opportunity of getting away from this small, crappy town. I feel for her, no one should have to take on such a hard task at such a young age  
>"It's fine Lexi, honest".<br>Even though a small frown covers her face we head to the bar, both of us wanting a break away from all our problems, even if it's just for the afternoon.  
>"So, how have you been Aurora? Did you convince your father not to marry you off?" Lexi questions me, though I'm sure she knows the answer already.<br>Taking a deep breath I respond "I wish, every time I bring it up he always finds a way around the topic. He's dead set on me marrying Mr. Rich, rather than Mr. Perfect. If I had it my way I wouldn't get married until I was older, and ready, but I guess my father doesn't see it that way".  
>Taking a seat at one of the few remaining tables in the building I'm offered advice, "I'm sure he'll see it your way one of these days. At least you get a say in who it is, right?" I must pull a face as she corrects herself "well, let's hope he's not too bad then".<br>"Yes, let's" finally getting past the point of annoyance I stand up abruptly, asking Lexi what she wants to drink.  
>"I don't mind, whatever you get".<br>I head up to the bar, trying to find a space between two woman, hoping desperately not to get hit on by some drunken guy whose 20 years older than me. Once I reach the front I lean slightly over the counter, trying to get the bartender's attention, even though it doesn't work. "Annoying, isn't it?" I look up and see two bright, clear, icy blue eyes, before the accented man continues "they never seem to notice the beautifully attractive woman stood at this end of the bar".  
>A smirk covers his smug looking face, so I'm not too surprised when a breathy laugh finds its way out of my mouth. "Flirting, really?"<br>His smirk turns into a small grin, his eyes finding mine again "yes love, it appears so. Klaus Mikaelson, and you, my fine lady, are?"  
>I look behind me, trying to find Lexi, and when I do I discover she's also being chatted up, a smile covers her face, I guess it couldn't hurt to talk to blue eyes for a little while longer. "Aurora, Aurora Kilam".<br>"It's a pleasure to meet you, tell me Aurora, what do you want?"  
>"To drink?" I ask confused, not entirely understanding his statement.<br>"No, in life, my love, what do you want to do with your life?"  
>"Uhh" I hesitate, no one has ever asked me that question, including my parents, their plan for me, the one that I've had no input into, is for me to grow up, marry a rich man and start a family, all of whom I would have to look after myself while my 'husband' worked. Not my ideal future, no, that would be "travelling to England, visiting each town and city within the countries boarders, finding a man who actually cares about me, not one that I <em>have <em>to marry for his money, and for my parents sake, and trying to get my dream career, to become a writer, to actually publish something as close to a novel as possible". I sigh out, finally getting my idea of a perfect future off of my chest.  
>"So when are you leaving?" a voice questions, it takes me a moment to release that it's Klaus'.<br>"Oh, I'm not…I can't", confusion sets onto his handsome face.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"My parents, no surprise really, they want me to find a man, a rich one at that, and marry him, in order to _secure_ my future".  
>"I understand, but I'm sure you'll get to live your life how you wish, you'll get plenty of chance to travel to England, and you never know, marry your Prince Charming" the smirk returns to his face, settling there quite nicely, enhancing all his strong features "I'm certain you would make quite the perfect princess my dear, in fact, I'm positive you could be queen, an eternal one at that".<br>"Yes, because I'll live forever, won't I?" I laugh out.  
>"You'd be surprised" Klaus responds, a serious tone dripped within his voice. A silence descends between us, making it soon become quite unsettling. After a few passing minutes he speaks up again, back to his self-confident, slightly arrogant tone "anyway, what do you want? Drink-wise that is".<br>I take a moment, looking at the drinks behind the bar "how about whiskey? I hear it's quite nice here" I say, acting as though I haven't had it every week.  
>"I do love a woman who likes her whiskey" a small, insignificant smile appears on his face as he turns to the bartender, "your finest whiskey please!" he calls out, almost immediately the bartender heads to the back to select the beverage for us. As he walks back over I notice a look in his eyes, he looks almost lost, not like he was earlier, the sparkle from all the females piling over him has gone and it's replaced with an absent look, one that makes me look away due to the uncomfortable-ness it leaves with me.<br>While he pours us two glasses the blue eyed stranger looks over at me, looking as if he is about to say something. I look up, waiting for him to talk, but he doesn't, and I find I can't bring myself to pull my eyes from his. They seem to go on forever, the bright blue colour being never-ending. It's only when the bartender coughs to gain our attention that I look away, "that'll be…" he goes to inform us of the price but he's interrupted by a masculine voice.  
>"Actually, these are on the house" Klaus tells him, with a confident tone and an intense look, more intense than the supposed staring contest we had just had.<br>"Actually, these are on the house" the bartender repeats before he swiftly walks away, back over to the ever-growing crowd of women beckoning for him, the sparkle returning to his eyes as he does so.  
>I look up at Klaus, not entirely sure what happened, "thanks, but would it be entirely possible for you to explain to me what just occurred?" a nervous-ness settling within me.<br>"Well my love, he obviously saw just how ravishing you look and gave us the drinks for free" he states cheerily, before turning back to his, already, half-drunk whiskey.  
>"Right, because every other time I've been here that's exactly what happened!" I look down at my drink, fury seeming to burn within my chest, although I don't quite understand why. He's a good-looking guy who knows he can get any woman in this bar, of course he is going to lie, but it's just what he's hiding from me that's irritating every bone in my body.<br>"Well it's the truth love, believe me" his smirk never once faltering.  
>"The truth?! Tell me the actual truth, all of it Klaus, not this 'you're perfect' crap that you're spurting out. Or me and my 'ravishing' looks are leaving" I state, rage getting the better of me.<br>"Ha, you're not ready for the truth, no one is" his smug face only making me want to punch him more.  
>"Fine, it was <em>great<em> meeting you Mr Mikaelson, but I'm afraid I have somewhere _much_ better to be".  
>I stand up, grabbing my full drink in the process, tiny droplets finding their way outside of the cool glass and onto my equally cold hand. As I start making my way back over to Lexi, or at least where Lexi was before she disappeared, a voice breaks through the noisy, crowded bar, but I hear it clear as day "WAIT! I'll tell you" the voice gets louder and as I spin on my heels I jump, noticing that his face is just inches from mine, "but I assure you, you won't believe me".<br>Of course I'll believe him, what is so shocking that I wouldn't even believe a stranger? "Try me".  
>He sits down, beginning his story, "you see Aurora, there's more to me than meets the eye, I'm not like you, you prefer whiskey to my favourite, addictive liquid, and whereas you are doomed to a healthy life married off to a, no where near as handsome as me, man, I will live way past your years, and well into the hopefully bright, blood-fuelled future". I gawp at him, not fully understanding what he's going on about. "Confused? Let me put this in a way you might understand dear, I am a vampire. A hyrbrid to be precise, well I would be if it wasn't for a stupid witch who ensured my wolf-side stayed dormant".<br>"A…A what?" I question, not quite able to get my head around what he just said, even if it seems extremely far-fetched and ridiculous, I can't help but believe him, even just a bit.  
>"A vampire, a blood-sucking, human-killing, vengeful vampire, one who only gets stronger with time".<br>"Ok, so what you did to the bartender, what was that?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"I said what did you do to the bartender?"  
>"Yes, I heard you, I was questioning your lack of screaming and running for your life. Why is that? Why are you still sat in front of me when I should be hunting you down to actually have what I came here for?"<br>Realisation hits me, "I'm meant to be scared of you?" A small nod takes over his head, his eyes growing darker by the second. "Ok, let me put this in a way _you _would understand, I'm not scared, nor frightened or terrified. I'm not fearing for my life, because, in all honesty, if you were to take my life with your blood-fuelled rage I wouldn't care, by the time it got to that stage I'd be gone. Do you know why I wouldn't care? As it would take me away from the tired, boring, everyday life I have been forced into, a life I don't want to live. Look, Klaus, you'd either kill me and take me away from the horrific life that I'm not looking forward to, or you'd change me, in which case I'd run off, off to England like I want, either way I'm not staying here". Finishing my explanation I grab my drink and take a big swig of it, hoping to calm the fire that burns within my body, a fire that's led by my anger against Klaus' claims that just because I'm a girl I should be scared, when in reality I fear nothing but a forced life.  
>"Huh…" he states again, looking into my eyes, but this time with a much calmer expression, one that almost seems relieved "you, Miss Kilam, are one strong-minded woman, I take it back" after a sudden deep breath he appears to relax before continuing "to answer your question I compelled him, I made him believe that he wanted us to have the drinks for free, it's one of the many perks that come with being a vampire".<br>"So you can compel anyone?"  
>"Yes, anyone, anytime, anyplace, comes in handy when you want something you can't have".<br>"I assume by that you mean items, and not of the human-kind".  
>A small laugh leaves his lips, drawing my attention to the pink colouration of them. They look so full, but dry at the same time, all I want, in this moment, is to reach over the table and kiss him, but I know I can't, and I won't, no matter how tempting it is. "Yes, although a man with my good looks doesn't need much help in that department".<br>"Ugh" I roll my eyes, even though the smile is still firmly settled on my face "typical guy, thinks he can get whatever woman he wants without compelling them, you know not every female is that weak" I sit up, almost facing him off, trying to prove that I'm not one of the weak ones, even if I feel myself falling for him more with each passing second.  
>"I guess you're right, although I don't think for one second that you fit into that category" he chuckles again as he talks back to me, implying I'm weak and vulnerable.<br>"Right, cause I totally threw myself at you the moment you walked into the bar, didn't i?"  
>"Yes, but I erased that so don't worry". Then it dawns on me, did he? Has he been so inconsiderate as to compel me to forget him? Have I met him before? But he must notice my hesitation and confusion as he states through the silence between the two of us "I was joking love, can't a vampire make a joke?"<br>"Ha, yeah" the silence is back again, but this time much stronger, I grab my drink, chugging it back, even when my throat says it wants no more.  
>"Any other questions? Or have you heard enough about my <em>special<em> powers?" he questions me, only after finishing his whiskey.  
>"No, I'm good thanks" I look towards the bar at the clock hanging above it, the cracked, glass covering making it ever-so-slightly difficult to read. 11. "Crap".<br>"Now, that's no language for a lady of your beauty!" Klaus says almost jokingly.  
>"I've said worse, believe me. No, I need to go, unless you want to be hunted down when my parents send off a search party with pitch forks and torches for me".<br>"Shame, it was a pleasure meeting you, and an honour telling you my deepest, darkest secret".  
>"Yes, well thanks, I'll see you around".<br>"Until next time".  
>With that I stand up and head out of the, now fairly empty, bar. The cold, night air chilling me to the bone, making me wish I'd brought a coat of some kind with me.<br>But I don't seem to make it ten paces before I hear a rustling noise from behind me. I spin, warily looking out for anybody, or anything, however I'm greeted with nothing but more cold air. I go to head forward until I'm suddenly grabbed by the arm and dragged down a dark alleyway between two houses. Fear takes over my body as I find myself unable to say anything, my legs not able to move on my own command.  
>"Wh…what do..do you w…want?" I shyly ask, stuttering due to, both, the situation and the freezing temperature.<br>"Is that anyway to treat a friend?" the voice from the darkness questions back, and it doesn't take me two seconds to figure out who it is.  
>"K…Klaus? What are you doing here? Why am I standing down an alleyway?"<br>There's no answer, we stand in silence for what feels like a lifetime, when his icy, captivating, blue eyes meet mine. "Well, I can't have my perfect, eternal queen leave my possession, can I?"  
>"Wha…" I go to speak before I'm interrupted with a kiss, a strong, passionate kiss that seems to fuel my insides, heating me up. As he pulls away I stay standing, barely, shocked at the event that just occurred, only to be greeted with a new one.<br>A burning sensation starts at my neck, a hot, sticky liquid starting to make its way down my throat and onto my chest, "Klaus?" I ask, voice hardly audible "what are you doing?"  
>The pain stops temporarily as he responds "ensuring that my queen stays with me forever". The silence takes over again, my eyes feeling like their shutting as my body tries to close itself down, but, before long, a wrist, a blood-covered wrist finds its way to my mouth, the red liquid moving down my throat. That's when I collapse, not onto the floor, but into a pair of strong, dependable arms, I start to black out, my dulled vision becoming blurry.<br>I hear six more words before I lose my thoughts, feelings and being completely. Six words that I unwillingly hold onto into my death; "we'll be together soon my queen".


	3. Chapter Two

_Saturday June 22__nd__ 1680  
><em>Light. That's the first thing I notice as I slowly open my eyes, the bright, almost luminescent light shines in through a window, even when it's covered by a thin sheet of fabric it still shines brighter than any light I have laid my eyes upon.  
>Slowly I sit up, trying to take in my surroundings, as well as trying to remember what happened. The room is almost empty, yet it somehow looks full of life, like it's been lived in for centuries. I'm sat on the cool, soft bed, a large, wooden chest of drawers to my left, the light streaming in through the open window on the right.<br>Then my newly tuned eyes find a mirror, gold round the edges, with a patterned engraving covering the frame. Carefully spinning around on the bed I swing my legs over the side, my feet hitting the cold floor almost instantly. As I make my way over to the mirror the gentle breeze from outside swirls around my being, the coolness of which I find relieving, it's something I remember, for now, the cool air on an unusually hot summers day was something I looked forward to, it gave me the chance to feel free, but free from what?  
>I near the mirror and dare myself to look into it, not at the spirals that take up almost all of the golden, beautiful casing, but the reflective glass that fills the frame. That's when I notice her, the girl looking back at me; her long, blonde hair cascading down her back in soft, gentle curls, her bright blue eyes the colour of any ocean known to man-kind, her skin soft, with a pure white look to it, almost as if she had no blood left within her, almost.<br>After a couple of minutes of studying this woman it sinks in, not just the fact that this lady is me, but everything; the bar, Lexi, my family, my supposed future husband, my dream to travel the world, but most importantly Klaus Mikaelson, the vampire-werewolf hybrid that turned me into this amazing monster that I have become.  
>"I see you're awake my queen, I brought you a little gift, need you to stay strong so you can rule alongside me now, don't we?" a soft, British voice states, pulling me out of my thoughts, yet I can't bring myself to turn and look at him, I can't bring myself to see what <em>little gift <em>I need to stay strong, I can't bring myself to face the truth. Klaus must sense my hesitation as he goes to continue "ahh, coming to terms with it are we? It's ok, I'm here for you and never going any…"  
>That's when the rage takes over, every emotion I have ever had seems to intensify. I spin, looking into his, still, magnificent blue eyes and scream "NO! You turned me into some kind of monster, a beast that has to come out at night and stalk the human race in order to survive. I didn't ask for this, for any of this. I was meant to live my life, marry my parent's favourite guy, start a family, stay at home, cook, clean, be the usual stay-at-home mother that I've had to grow up to believe is the normal thing. But then you come along, with your handsome looks, and your mesmerising blue eyes, and your cute accent, and your unique personality, and you change me, in more than one way. If you think for a <em>second<em> that I'm going to do what you say, you have another thing coming".  
>But, he just looks at me; a small smile stains his face. He drops the girl in his hands and stalks toward me as she stumbles onto the floor. When he gets about half way he brings his hands up to his chest and starts clapping, the smile on his face growing in size with each passing second. "This. Aurora, this is why I chose you, you're different from every other person in that town, different from everyone that I have ever met, and I'll have you know that I'm over 600 years old, so I've met a lot of people. You're amazing, you are meant to have a much greater life, one that you deserve, not the average 1600's one that is far beneath someone of your courage and beauty. I simply helped to give you that push that we both know you needed to get out of that small, helpless town. Now, please Aurora, drink that useless girl dry and come and be my eternal queen".<br>I look over at the girl curled up on the wooden floor, her body shivering as she gets ready to die at the hands of the changed. My eyes shift to Klaus'. "What if I can't do it? What if I don't want to be the monster that you have made me become? What happens then?"  
>"Well dear, you die, it's as simple as that" He walks closer to me, placing his hands on my shoulders, giving me the intense look that we shared back in the bar once before, "it's either you or her, I'm sure we both want the same one to survive. Now, please, she has nothing to live for anymore, she offered herself, didn't you sweetheart?"<br>My eyes return to her, as she lifts her head up and nods, tears streaming down her face; "yes, I did, t…take me, please".  
>"See, she doesn't care, now go" he whispers in my ear.<br>After one last glance I head over to her, hating the fact that it's either this, killing an innocent victim in order to survive, or to die myself. She stands up, still shaking, the tears continuously running fresh down her face. "I'm so, so sorry" I say before my new fangs make their first appearance and I sink them down into her neck. The blood sticky and warm yet intoxicating and addictive, I try to will myself to stop, to leave her still alive and pray that, either, me or Klaus can take away her memory of this, to leave her with her whole life ahead of her. But the liquid is too smooth and amazing, it leaves me wanting more. And before I know it she's gone, her squirming stops and she's being pulled away from me. As she's lifted up I notice a single tear roll down her pale, lifeless cheek, the last tear that she will ever cry, and it was because of me. In a flash both the girl and Klaus are gone, leaving me alone with the guilt and self-hatred that soon surrounds me. How could I have conducted such an in-humane act? Why didn't I stop? Why didn't I let her live?  
>Suddenly an arm makes its way around me, pulling me up from where I must have sunken to the floor in my self-loathing. "See, not so difficult my love, was it? Come on, I have a lot to show you in such little time".<br>We start walking out, my whole body shaking yet feeling so alive, guilt still eating away at me, only becoming worse when I look back at the blood-stained floor where I first attacked someone, someone who hadn't done anything wrong.  
>I have always prided myself on not being weak, I've never broken down in tears in front of anybody, even my closest friends and family, not once have I been so upset that I have been left tear-stricken and sob-ridden, until today. Insignificant tears fill my eyes, and start making their way down my face. I try my hardest to stay silent, but as soon as I think back to the little girl who I just brutally killed, for no reason other than to be the one to stay alive, or at least as alive as a vampire can be, I collapse, landing on the solid, gravel floor. My crying becoming louder by the second, and it's not long until Klaus turns back around to see me weak and sobbing on my knees nearly a metre away from him. "Aurora?" he heads back over to me, kneeling down by my side "what's wrong?" he asks, even if we both know he can answer that question for me.<br>"I…I just killed someone" I choke out, droplets now streaming down my cold face.  
>"But you had to, if not you would have died, and I know I wouldn't be able to cope with you dead. Listen" he starts, sitting down now, bringing me into his warm embrace "you are the first person who didn't run from me, the first person to stay by my side even when you knew what I was, even my family don't do that. There's something different about you love, and I intend to find out just what it is, but whatever it may be, it's special, and I know we have a connection in one way or another".<br>I look up at him, tears still brimming my eyes, but at least my face is free of them. "Really?"  
>"Of course".<br>We both stand up, me with a little help from him, "I didn't know that".  
>"You didn't know that you're special? Course you are".<br>"No, I mean about your family, I'm sorry to hear that".  
>"How could you know? I haven't told you, or anyone else for that matter. It's just something I choose not to tell people" he states, his humanity showing for the first time since I've met him.<br>"Well, Mr Mikaelson, I would be privileged to hear your family stories" I respond, trying to believe that this humanity would be on full display at all times, the humanity that just picked me up when nobody in my past life would have been able to.  
>"Come on then" the dazzling smile returning to his face once more, "let's head off to England".<br>His smile seems contagious as one finds its way onto my face "England?" He nods, grabbing my hand and heading off down the path. "Hold on, I just need to grab a few things from my home".  
>"What? What do you need? You have everything you need right here".<br>"I know, I just…I need my notebook, if I'm going on this incredible journey with you I need to write about it, maybe I can publish it like I've always dreamed off".  
>"I'll get you a new one, leave the past behind Aurora".<br>"I'm going to get it whether you like it or not Klaus, it's my notebook, I've had it since I was little and it's staying with me" I state, irritation taking over "I won't be five minutes, you can stay here if you really wish, and I won't get caught, if that's what you're concerned about. I think I've learnt to sneak in and out of that house over my years".  
>I head off, running straight to the house, it looks empty, and alone, all the way out into the woods, right at the bottom of the cracked, concrete street, much like it did when I left it just yesterday. No one's home, my father would be at work, trying his hardest to get that promotion he always goes on about, and my mother would be at the market, getting all the ingredients in to make us a family dinner tonight…to make them a family dinner tonight.<br>Grabbing onto the handle I push the squeaky, wooden door open and head into the heated house, swiftly walking over to the table and picking up my worn-in notebook. A smile makes its way onto my face as I flick through the book, the yellowing pages flipping over at my touch. Neat, italic writing scribbles its way across the first few sheets, not nearly filling up the empty, old book. I turn to go but am stopped by the same metallic smell that filled my nostrils only a few minutes earlier. "But no one's meant to be home?" I absently question, not expecting a reply. Using my new found sense I go in search of the person, most likely my mother, who's obviously injured themselves enough to draw blood, sweet, addictive, warm blood. My fangs appear once more, ready to attack the innocent, but they soon retract when I see, both, my mother and father bleeding, lying lifeless on the floor.  
>Running up to them tears fill my stinging eyes for the second time today, "mother, father…please, please don't be gone, don't be dead". Hoping and praying I place a hand on my father's beard-covered cheek, however it's not enough to take away the painfully cold feeling that is left on my hand once it finds its place. "No" I move onto my mother, believing that there could be life in her still, only to be welcomed with the same temperature as my father. "No, no, no, no, no!" I scream, throat sore from all the sobs that have left me. "I can't lose you both, this isn't fair, I didn't ask for any of this! Please" I choke out, unable to fully believe what I've just discovered.<br>"You don't have to worry about them anymore" the familiar voice is back. Tears stream down my face as I kiss them both goodbye, and head out of the room, just wanting to get away from the dark, horrible scene. "They won't find out that you've gone now, and they won't track you down and make you live a life you don't want".  
>"You. You did this, didn't you?" I question, just wanting the truth.<br>"Maybe I did, but it's just so we can be together, I don't want my queen being taken from me, I'm enough for you, they wouldn't have understood, now there's no need to worry about that".  
>Rage soon replaces the sadness, taking over every inch of my body. "Enough for me! You're enough for me? No, not anymore Klaus. I never asked to be a vampire, I never asked to be taken away from my home, from my family, from my life! Yes I hated it, I hated being forced into a life I didn't want but that's exactly what you are doing. I saw the humanity in you earlier, but this, this in-humane act, murdering my only family, even if I wasn't going to see them anymore anyway, is enough to make me question staying with you. Don't you see, this isn't what I want. What I want is to travel, to see the world, and not have a care about anything else, but all you want for me is to live by your side for eternity. You turned me into a blood-sucking beast, a creature of the night that haunt the scary stories parents tell their children, a monster so brutal they turn on their own and feast upon the innocent. My parents had <em>nothing<em> to do with it but you took their lives anyway, just so I would stay with you?! That's sick, Klaus, that's really sick. You want an ally, a friend, someone to stay by your side, well if this is how you treat all your friends then I'm not surprised you're alone".  
>Gripping my notebook tighter I push past him, slamming the door and heading off down the ever-so-familiar road for the last time, only to be stopped by the voice calling out "but I turned you so you'd stay with me, so you'd be my eternal queen!"<br>Still facing ahead I shout back "maybe you picked the wrong woman".


	4. Chapter Three

_Saturday June 22__nd__ 1680  
><em>"Aurora!" I hear the British voice call in the morning light, but I keep walking, not daring to turn around to come face-to-face with the guy that murdered my parents, and turned me into some sort of night beast, the guy who also just so happens to be the one man that I've ever truly felt could be my Mr. Perfect.  
>'Not anymore' I repeat to myself, he's the monster that he warned you he was, plus you've only known him a night, of course he isn't your soulmate.<br>But it's not long before a flash appears and I'm brought to an abrupt stop by a body colliding with mine.  
>"Please, Aurora, I did this for you and I, you are the person I chose to be my…"<br>"Yes, you're eternal queen, I know, so you keep saying. But you didn't do this for us Klaus, you did it for yourself. I never wanted this, yes I didn't want to live a forced, false life, but I was prepared for it. This, turning into a blood-feaster and finding my parents killed by the man I was ready to run to England with, no way was I ever going to be ready for this. Any of this".  
>"I was selfish, I'm sorry, but we both know it needed to happen, you couldn't come back here and I couldn't lose you, this was the only way to ensure that it wouldn't happen".<br>"No. No, you're not selfish. You are more than that, much more. You are a wreckless, supernatural creature, who doesn't seem to care about anyone except himself!"  
>"You know I bloody care about you! And it's all true, we both know that you would have run back here to check on them as soon as possible, and then it would cause suspicion and you'd die, I don't want that to happen".<br>"I wouldn't! I wasn't planning on coming back here, once I had my notebook I would have taken off with you, heading to England and not looking back. Except you put a dent in that plan".  
>"A dent that you provoked!"<br>"Me, I made you kill my parents who just wanted the best for me? How'd I do that? Compel you to slaughter them to death?"  
>"Actually vampires can't compel other, more powerful vampires".<br>"I don't care! You're a monster, Klaus Mikaelson, one who is set on ruining my future, not to mention my dream, just so I'll stay with you for eternity. Do you even care about me, truly care about me I mean?"  
>"I care about you Aurora, I really do".<br>"Right, you see the thing is I've only seen the real you, the person who I believe you are, once, where's that Mikaelson?"  
>"Vampires aren't meant to have humanity…"<br>"Stop using the term vampire to define who you are! You can be anyone that you want to be, and I know that you know that. Just because you're a vampire-werewolf hybrid it doesn't mean you have to act like one".  
>"Yes it does".<br>"No, it doesn't. You are meant to be in control of your own life, and not deciding other people's fate. Be who you want to be Klaus, not what everyone expects you to be".  
>Suddenly my face is taken into his warm, strong hands, and his soft, pink lips crash onto mine once more. He lowers one hand to the bottom of my spine, while the other resides behind my neck, his waits for me to kiss back, which doesn't take long. Soon the kiss deepens, becoming more passionate and lust-worthy. The vision of him fills my mind; his dark, ocean blue eyes looking out at me, his reddened lips slightly parted, a small smile forming on his face, lightly tinted hair floppy carefully over his forehead, having fallen out of the perfect combed style that it's normally placed in, and his gentle, yet so full of strength, hands holding mine like they're the perfect fit.<br>The kiss seems to last a lifetime, each second better than the last. Slowly, and without warning he pulls away, forehead still resting carefully against mine, "run away with me" he states, more in a whisper than out loud, "we can leave, start a new life, forget all about this" his humanity starts to show again. I look up from the floor, into his eyes, a glint of hope seems to sparkle within them. "What do you say?"  
>I take a deep breath, not quite sure what to do at this moment in time. Do I go with him? Try to forget everything that's happened and run off with the one man who could make me happy. Or do I stay here? Away from the man who changes in a second. "Give me one good reason why I should stay with you?"<br>He looks at me, a puzzled look covering his face, "why do you need a reason to stay, shouldn't I be enough?"  
>"Just…please, why should I stay with you?" I half beg, wanting to know what's going on in his seemingly ever-changing mind.<br>"You should stay with me because you need me, because…"  
>"No. I mean, why do <em>you<em> want me to stay with you?"  
>"I want you to stay with me because" he pauses, expression blank on his face, almost as if he's debating his next few words "because…because I need you".<br>Shock takes over my body, "_you _need _me_?"  
>"Of course I need you, you are the only person who didn't run away when you found out who, rather what I truly was, I need you in my life, you make me want to be a better person".<br>"You've only known me a day" I interrupt, tears slowly gathering in my eyes, no one has ever told me that I matter, not even the very people I've seen every day of my life.  
>"But that's enough for me, like I've said before; there's something about you, Aurora, I know we have a connection, and I'm determined to find out what it is".<br>"But what if there's nothing? What if you're wrong?"  
>"I know I'm right, believe me, I've been around for enough years to know when a gut feeling is right". Silence descends between us, our eyes locking and neither one of us daring to look away. I feel myself falling for him even more, my heartbeat quickening and throat drying out, although I can't tell if my new found love of blood is to blame for that. "You're the one I want my love, and I'm going to get you one way or another".<br>Finally I look away, trying to stop myself from falling for him completely, even though I know it's already happened.  
>"You say you did this for me" he nods, although I try ever so hard not to look back into his beautiful blue eyes to ensure I don't cave from my final decision, "well then let me go".<br>Silence fills the space, his eyes, once light, grow darker, "let you go?" I nod, not able to form a sentence due to the fear that I'll cave and confess my real feelings. "What? But, why? I just told you I need you Aurora, why do I have to let you go when I've only just found you?"  
>I gulp, trying ever so hard not to break down for the third time today "because" but I can't. The lump in my throat grows and becomes more painful with each passing minute.<br>"Because what?" he states, anger filling his usually smooth voice.  
>"Because" I sigh, keep it together, you can't show him that you're only weakness is him "because if it's meant to be it'll find a way".<br>"This is the way, we've met and now we can be together".  
>"Look" I say, still not daring to look away from the dry, cracked ground beneath me "I need time, this has been sprung upon me, let me figure it out, please Klaus".<br>"Figure it out with me" the tone of his voice becoming increasingly angrier as the conversation goes on.  
>"Alone, I need to figure it out alone, I need to make my own decision. And to do that I can't have you there, it's unfair on both of us".<br>"Why? Why is it unfair on both of us?"  
>"It just is".<br>"Why?"  
>"It just is".<br>"Tell me Aurora!"  
>"Because I love you Klaus" I blurt out, fed up of his constant asking. After a, really, deep breath I continue "I'm in love with you Klaus, I've fallen for you" I see a small smile find its way onto his face out of the corner of my eye "but I just don't like you" the smile fades.<br>"What?" he asks, voice quiet, a characteristic that has yet to grace him.  
>"You killed my family, tried to take me away from my life, you didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye, to make a decision. This is me asking for that decision, please just let me".<br>Nobody says anything, we both stand there. "I've done so much for you" he starts, voice still barely audible. "You want to know how you can walk in the bloody sun, I went out last night to get you a bloody daylight walking ring. I found a stupid, naïve girl and gave her to you instead of feasting upon her myself. I went against my morals of killing the first woman who catches my eye. But I did all of that because I know that we have something, you said you love me, what if I tell you I feel the same way? What if that's our connection? Maybe we're meant to be together. Like I said before, you make me want to be a better person, you've made me care for someone else".  
>Guilt rushes through my body, he loves me? "I want you to change because you want to, not because of me". Briefly I look up into his dark blue eyes, but I instantly regret it, they look so sorrowful and lost, like they've given up. However, I'm more than certain that they reflect the very emotion that are portrayed in my own. Looking away I continue "listen, if it's meant to be…if we're meant to be, then we'll meet again. And then we'll know".<br>"But" his voice gives up, much like him; his shoulders down, head facing the floor, eyes seeming to stare into mine. I can't cry, not yet, I need to show him that I'm strong "but what if we don't? What if you meet someone else?"  
>"I won't be the one to find someone else".<br>"Well it certainly won't be me" his strength and determinism seems to return in an instant, appearing to want me all for himself.  
>"It will be. You'll find you're queen, for real this time, I'm just a candidate that fell through, you'll be with her soon".<br>"What if I'm already with her?"  
>"You aren't, believe me, I'm no royalty".<br>Taking me off-guard he whispers "you are in my eyes" just loud enough for the both of us to hear. That's when I know I need to leave, I need to get away from him before I willingly spend my new eternity with him.  
>"Good luck finding you're true princess, and when you inevitably do, don't go and ruin it". I stifle a sob, desperately hoping he can't see how close to breaking down I am "goodbye blue eyes, have a nice life", and with that I walk away, a single tear rolling down my cold cheek, leaving the only guy I know I'll ever love.<p> 


End file.
